Miss Jackson
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Detective Shade has been searching for the mysterious serial killer, Miss Rein. His only lead is the blue cards she leaves behind at every scene. Not exactly romance, but not exactly not romance either.


**If you know Panic! at the Disco, then you'll know the song. Though this story covers crime rather than multiple one night stands. You know, to keep it a little family friendly. I was conflicted about posting this but in the end I figured it'd be bad to waste it.**

 **Lowkey this is pretty mature, but still okay for kids to read. Keep that in mind.**

* * *

Shade rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stared at the crime scene. There was a man's body on the bed, cold as ice and pale as snow.

"The fifth victim." A red head next to him comment. He nods, letting out a groan. There went his day off. "It seems this time was a little different." The red head comments again. She approaches the body, looking at it from all sides. "His throat was slit, and it seems there was a small struggle. Nothing too big." Shade stared at the bloody mess on the bed before seeing a velvet blue card on the ground.

 _With love, Miss Rein_

He scowled as he placed the card in a plastic bag as evidence before looking around the room again. One glass sat on the table, most likely the victim's. There was one bed, which was worn down from years of who knows what, as well as dusty chairs and ugly brown curtains.

"The blood travels all the way to the window." The red head commented. Shade followed her eyes to the blood that stained the windows.

"There wouldn't be a problem if that was the criminal's blood." The red head smirked.

"You never know." She commented before wiping an ear bud over the blood and storing the sample.

"Seems you two are having fun, Detective Shade, Detective Fine." A lofty voice stated as she stepped in. Shade rolled his eyes as he watched a blonde woman with emerald eyes walk in.

"How have you been, Altezza?" Fine asked, a little happier than necessary. Altezza just nodded her head at her before pulling on some gloves and approaching the body. The pathologist carefully searched the body, her hands flipping ligaments, opening eyes and mouth.

"This case is a little different than the others. He was still drugged, but it seemed the drug wasn't as effective." Altezza replied as she kept investigating thoroughly. "He has a couple lacerations from a small struggle. His trachea was cut open which was the cause of death." Shade nodded.

"Why didn't the drug work?" He inquired. Altezza took a step back.

"Certain body types require different doses. I guess the killer didn't take into account that this guys body type was larger than her average victim." Shade nodded his head and stared at the man. He looked like your typical drunkard with an unshaven beard and a torn, soiled shirt. His teeth were broken and yellow, and he reeked of alcohol. He wasn't that different from the other victims.

"His license says his name was Darren Wills." The two turned their heads to Fine who seemed to be rummaging through his wallet. "It seems the killer also emptied his money." She flipped the wallet over, with only cards falling out.

"I'll be sure to investigate a 'Darren Wills' back at the lab." Altezza replied as she got ready to leave. "Make sure to send the body over for a proper investigation." Shade nodded and watched her disappear before turning back to the body. _Miss Rein huh..._

Miss Rein was one of the most notorious killers around. When Fine said fifth victim, she meant this month. She had been around for about three months now, with over ten kills in ten different brothels or bars. All her victims were male who visited these brothels, and many were arrested for sexual assault, DUIs, petty robberies, drug dealing, and a couple of other crimes. She always left her signature velvet blue card at the scene of the crime. It was hard to find a relationship other than the first two aspects mentioned. Shade and Fine had been on her tail since the second assault, but have come up with nothing every time. Shade was on the verge of giving up, but Fine was relentless.

So when Shade received the files on the victim a day later, he just groaned and rubbed a hand on his face as he read the same thing. "Same thing?" Fine commented as she brought drinks over to the table. The two were sitting in a bar, taking a small break.

"Yeah." Fine took the files from him.

"White male, age 34, had a couple of heart problems, a couple of sexual assaults, and multiple DUIs." Fine said, almost uninterested. Shade took a swig of his drink, staring at the ice as it bobbed up and down. "Cause of death, drugged and had his throat slit, the only one out of all the men that were murdered differently. That's pretty interesting, don't you think?"

"I'd say Miss Rein was a little unprepared. It was her first time handling a man of that weight." He was over two hundred pounds after all.

"I'd say that means she's still a rookie at what she does." Shade considered her assumption. She wasn't wrong. A low buzz interrupted the silence, and Fine took out her phone to answer it.

"Yes? Oh really? Okay, okay." She shut her phone. "It seems something has come up at the house. See you tomorrow Shade." She finished her drink in one gulp before grabbing her coat and heading out. Shade slumped back in his chair, not even watching her leave. Why did he become a detective? He wasn't sure. He always thought it suited him more to be part of the forensics team anyways.

"Mind if I sit here?" A gentle voice chirped as she leaned forward. Shade looked up from his drink towards the blunette who seemed to approach him. A small smile on her face. Shade wanted to say no, but didn't really have the effort to voice it out, so he just shrugged and she took a seat. "You seem pretty under the weather." Shade scoffed.

"Months trying to find a lead with nothing but dead old guys can do that to you." She giggled.

"Well it seems you enjoy surrounding yourself with old guys. This bar attracts them quite often." She replied. Shade considered it. He always thought it was unusual, but according to many people, this was the best place for drinks

"How do you know?"

"She comes here often." A loud voice cut in. The two turned to see a somewhat short male with purple eyes staring at them. He gave a particularly harsh glare to Shade who in turn thought the guy was her boyfriend. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's wrong with wanting to talk to fellow customers? Isn't that my job?" She replied, a playful smile on her face. The short man frowned harder. Shade was worried of who he was getting involved with. He didn't like talking to prostitutes. It brought out mixed feelings in him.

"I thought you usually talked to the older gentlemen." The girl suddenly frowned.

"Sometimes you need a little break you know? Plus this guy is exactly my type." She smiled again, but the short man wasn't amused, and neither was Shade at that point.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He said as he put a tip on the table and got up. The blunette didn't make a single comment, only getting up and turning towards the shorter man. He glanced back out of curiosity, seeing the short man lecture her, and her just giggling in reply.

He stepped out of the bar, glancing back at the sign. _Miss Jackson_ was the name of the bar. He usually jumped from bar to bar, but maybe he would come back here. Maybe.

* * *

"Feeling refreshed?" A calm voice asked as he dropped a pile of papers on Shade's desk. Shade groaned, staring up at the calm brunette.

"What do you want, Bright?" He replied, rubbing his temples. Bright leaned against his desk.

"Just came to drop off some of the new case files that you might have to take sooner or later along with some paperwork you must fill out." Bright said.

"Why don't you join the force so you'll see what it's like out on the field?" Shade groaned as he shoved the pile of papers into his drawer.

"You know I'm not built for fighting." Shade rolled his eyes. Bright was in the intelligence department, which meant he was the one who gathered info and spread it. "Also, the chief wants a word." Another groan as Shade stood up and walked past Bright.

As he entered the chief's office, he saw Fine sitting in a chair, staring back at him. "Good morning detective." The silver haired chief said. Shade nodded and dropped into the seat next to Fine. "How is the investigation going?"

"I expect that Fine has already briefed you on that." He replied, just wanting to leave already.

"Yes, but I would like to hear your side as well. You two may work together, but I know you two do your own little investigations." He said, a little coldly. Shade shrugged.

"Not much. Same victims, same scenario, no evidence." Toma smiled, which Shade found a little creepy.

"If this keeps up, we may have to give up on the investigation." Shade's jaw dropped.

"What?" Fine was the first to reply, and Shade almost forgot she was there. "We can't! People are dying!"

"I think the more accurate term would be _nobodies_." Fine suddenly shut up, and Shade looked at Toma in surprise. Now it was Shade's turn to reply.

"Nobodies? You're saying that whether these people live or die doesn't matter?" Shade asked, angered.

"Think about it, detective." Toma started as he laved his fingers together. "All the victims were adult males who waste money and alcohol and women. No one has come to claim the bodies, and barely anyone has even dropped by the identify them. Think about it Shade." His name came out more as a threat than anything. Shade wanted to cruse at him, but knew he needed his job more than that.

"That's a little cruel, don't you think?" Fine replied.

"You can't deny these assumptions either can you?" The two detectives sat quietly. "I will prolong the case, but if there is still no leads, than this case will be dismissed. We have wasted too much time on this case already. You two are dismissed." The two stiffly nodded before getting up and exiting the room.

"We need to find this killer." Shade remarked. Fine nodded, a silent determination.

The two spent tireless days searching for clues or leads, and almost found nothing. They searched recent bars and talked to the victims acquaintances. All the stories ended with "They seemed to be rambling on about this girl."

That was until one finally gave promising information. "I think I remember him saying something... She had eyes like the ocean I think? Didn't share too much info. Afraid we'd take her from right under 'is nose!" He laughed a hearty laugh and Shade just scowled and left.

 _Eyes like the ocean..._

Eyes like those weren't ones you saw everyday, so Shade got to investigating, searching through files of women with blue eyes. None seemed to match the description of ocean, either being too bright or too dark.

The two detectives decided it would be best to take a break at a bar.

"Miss Jackson?" Fine questioned as she stared at the sign.

"The service may be iffy but the drinks are good. Trust me." He replied. She followed him inside, and were almost immediately greeted by the short man Shade had seen before. "Hey."

"What?" Was his reply. Shade scowled in reply, and the two were stuck in a glaring contest before a black haired woman stood between them.

"Look boys, if you're just going to stare at each other, please do it somewhere else. You're in the way." She said loftily. The short man just scoffed and turned away, entering through an employee only section. The black haired woman pushed by them, pouring some a men a drink. Shade and Fine took a seat at the bar, and ordered some small shots.

"You two seem new here." The same black haired women commented as she leaned over the counter. "Enjoying it?" Shade didn't reply, but Fine smiled at her.

"Great quality."

"Name's Elizabetta. Glad you two like it."

"My name's Fine, and this is my partner, Shade." Shade didn't look up, staring at his drink and thinking of possible women with ocean eyes. He mumbled some curses as he drank his drink. Elizabetta made a snarky comment, but before Shade could reply, he caught sight of familiar blue hair stride by. His eyes immediately turned to her, seeing her approach a table filled with sleazy men.

"This isn't your personal pick up place girl!" Elizabetta shouted as she saw the blunette trail her finger below a man's chin. It dropped and she turned to stick her tongue out.

"Consider it my job!" She replied. The men laughed and Elizabetta cursed.

"Who is she anyways?" Shade asked. Elizabetta rolled her eyes.

"Consider her the face of _Miss Jackson._ She's referred to as Miss here." Shade glanced at her again, and this time she wrapped her arms around the neck of an old man, whispering something into his ear. Shade got a good look at the guy, noticing his unshaven beard and disgustingly unkempt hair. Slowly, she released him and gave him a wave before stepping onto the stage. "She's also the entertainment."

He watched in awe as she heard her sing, her voice like silk. Fine was completely immersed, listening intently. "I never understand why she doesn't just go take up a career in singing." Shade caught a hint of sadness in the bar tender's voice. Shade glanced at her, only to see her absently cleaning a cup and mumbling some words. The only one he caught was 'dirty job.' He felt a little disappointed in that. Maybe she was a prostitute.

"How was the performance?" She asked, approaching the two at the bar. Elizabetta rolled her eyes.

"Amazing!" Fine chimed. The two locked eyes and for a moment, Fine's smile faltered. Elizabetta and Shade also stared in disbelief.

"You know... you two look a lot alike." Elizabetta broke the silence. A silent nod from Fine as she stared into her eyes. The singer was the first to break away, and she stared at Shade, who seemed just as mesmerized. For once, he got a good look at her face. He delicately smooth features, and beautiful long hair, with a matching pair of eyes that looked almost like the ocean.

The ocean...

A thought occurred to Shade. Maybe he was too drunk and too desperate, but maybe... just maybe this was the lead he was looking for. Her ocean blue eyes gave him a playful look before she took his chin in her hands and leaned closer.

"You're so cute with that innocent look on your face." Shade could feel his face grow a little flustered as she released him and walked away, back towards the table of men.

"Hm, seems she's taken a liking to you. Watch your back boy." Elizabetta smirked. "She always gets what she wants." For a moment, Shade rolled his eyes. It would never work out. Not at all.

"I think we should go." Fine said, a little angry. Shade's eyes lingered on Miss's hair before he left a tip on the table and headed out.

"Next time tell her you're a cop so she doesn't start sexually harassing you again!" Fine demanded as they stepped out.

Shade wasn't paying much attention, instead replying with, "Did you see her eyes?" Fine's angry face faltered.

"Don't tell me that you liked looking into those sinful eyes!"

"No, not like that!" Shade replied as a small pink tinted his cheeks. "I mean the color!"

"The color?" She paused a moment, then snapped her finger. "They were turqiose, and looked a little... like..." Her speech slowed down as a wide grin spread across her face. "The ocean!"

"That's right. We have our first suspect." While the two wanted to go back in and question her, he was worried it would be too suspicious and that she would escape before they found proper evidence. So they decided to wait. They waited, until finally, the next victim came in.

The room was in another part of the bar, and the victim died in the couch this time. Shade recognized the victim as the same man that Miss attempted to seduce at the bar. He bent down and took the card in his hand.

 _With love, Miss Rein_

A smirk crossed his face as he stared at the card. He frowned a little as he turned the card, realizing there was more for once.

 _Want a challenge?_

And with that, he shoved it in his pocket. Did she know who he was? Was she mocking him? He frowned and absently watched as Altezza assessed the body.

"Seems he was poisoned. Same flower, same intake, through a glass of wine." Shade crossed his arms and pulled out the card again. _A challenge?_ He looked around the room, searching for another clue.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. His stomach fell as he stared at the card in his hand. The card was golden with the letter _PM_ engraved on it with fancy letters. On the other side was a number and a small note.

 _See you darling._

She was going to kill the Prime Minister next.

"What is it Shade?" His partner asked.

"We need to get to that bar! Now!" He said as he dashed out the room. Fine was close on his heels and soon the two were bursting through the door of Miss Jackson, scaring Elizabetta.

"Oh?" She asked as they approached her.

"Where is she! Where is Miss?" Shade asked frantically. Elizabetta almost dropped her glass.

"She's not here today." Shade took her shirt in his hands.

"Don' play dumb with me? Where is _Rein_?" There was silence as Elizabetta anxiously tugged his hand off of her.

"She's not here." Another voice repeated. Shade released Elizabetta to see the short man approach. "Now leave before I file charges for unnecessary violence."

"Where is she?" The short man shrugged. "Fine, place these two in custody for being suspected accomplices." Fine nodded as she took out some cuffs.

"I guess the shops closing early." Elizabetta joked. The short man rolled his eyes.

* * *

It took days as the two were interrogated, but it was fruitless. The two were soon released with a sincere apology. Shade reluctantly watched them exit.

He knew they knew something.

Soon, Fine and Shade were suddenly called to the chief's office once again. This time, Toma was staring out the window and Shade was positive he was angry. "You two are very close to being fired." Toma remarked.

"We're close." Shade replied. Toma turned and glared at him.

"There is still nothing, and no results about the killer. I am this close to shutting the case down." Fine furiously shook her head.

"You have to trust us! Please, just give us more time!" Fine cried. Toma slowly took a seat in his chair, considering her plea.

"We know who her next victim is!" Shade added.

"You two have 48 more hours." He said. "And that's final."

"Thank you sir, but we need help with the next victim." The chief narrowed his eyes, listening closely. Shade discussed the plan.

* * *

Now he was sitting at a gorgeously decorated dining table with a candle and a rose in a private room. His cup had already been filled with wine, and in his hand he held a watch. Miss Rein was a little late.

"Sorry for the wait." An elegant voice said as she approached the table. Shade stood up, his mind suddenly stopped working. She wore a simple black dress that wrapped around her neck and stopped mid thigh. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun. "Oh my, this isn't who I thought I'd be dining with."

"Sorry, but it seems the Prime Minister was a little busy." He replied as he pulled her seat. "I am his proxy for the time being."

"Maybe I should take my leave." She said, taking a seat.

"That would be such a waste. This wine was specially prepared after all." he handed her a glass of wine that sat on the table. She nodded and took a small sip, savoring the drink. Shade did the same, feeling the tingling feeling down his throat.

"I'm impressed you found me, though it did take a while." She commented, taking another sip. Shade sat back, hoping the microphone was catching this. That wasn't the proof he needed.

"It wasn't all too hard, especially with that souvenir."

"Would you have been able to find me without that little gift I wonder?" Shade was caught a bit off guard. "Don't even try recording this conversation. My connections have already jammed the signal." She gave him a smile, and he frowned.

"Such a cunning woman." He replied.

"Thanks darling." She replied. "But I've been wanting to get a chance to properly chat for sometime. You're background caught my interest." She said. Shade glared at her.

"What do you know?"

"You're mother was married to an unfaithful man who left after you little sister was born. Soon enough, your mother died, and you were forced to place your sister in foster care while you had to find a way to support yourself." Her smile was gone. He didn't seen pity, but maybe... empathy? He wasn't sure. Before he could make a snide comment she added, "I wasn't so different."

"How so?" He listened, mesmerized by her large ocean eyes.

"I bet you've wondered why I kill all these men. Nobodies with no family, few friends. You were just never able to dig up my past." She swirled the wine in the cup as she rested her chin on her palm. "I don't exist in police records. My mother was a prostitute and my father a drunkard who was never home." Shade couldn't turn away. "I had a sister, you know? When my mother had us, she quit, tried to start anew. But..." He watched her eyes trailed towards the candle as she took another sip. "My father returned, assaulting my mother and asking for money and as a result, he killed her." She paused. "He was the first victim."

"So that man three months ago..."

"Yes. My father." She replied. "His wretched blue hair." She frowned. "Obviously I didn't stop. So I continued. Those men were pigs. They deserved what they got." Shade stared at her.

"So you killed, so what happened to you didn't happen to others?" Shade asked. She stared at him, her eyes replaced with a glare.

"If you tell me to go to the police, they wouldn't have cared. You should know first hand." Shade remembered the chief's comment. "Whether it's wrong or not, I won't stop." She stood up from her chair and walked towards the edge of the roof, finishing her glass of wine. Shade on the other hand took another sip, feeling a small headache come on. Suddenly, she turned to him. "I won't let you stop me either."

"If I can't stop you, can the motive for wanting to kill the Prime Minister?"

"I'm not surprised the police don't know. He is a man with power after all, so it's simple to keep things under the wraps." She let out a sigh, and placed her cup down. "He is a despicable man. His business in the underworld is greater than any other man I have taken out. In fact, I sort of regret choosing you over him."

"My feelings are hurt." He replied sarcastically. That was when the microphone in his ear started buzzing again.

"Shade come in!" Fine suddenly called. His microphone came back on.

"I need back up, now." He muttered as he stood up from his chair. Rein smiled as she pulled out a blue card from her dress. The door to the private dining room burst open, but Rein was faster. She tossed the card towards the light, shutting everything off. The lights turned on a couple minutes afterwards.

"I saw her run over here!" Fine's voice called as she opened the door. Everyone ran through, until suddenly the door shut, and Fine didn't follow. She looked up to see Shade pointing a small pistol at her.

"Fine isn't at the restaurant." He commented. Rein looked up, taking the hat off her blue hair and tossing it aside.

"Always the smart one, aren't you Shade." She said as she walked up to him, causing his stance to falter. He could see the edges of his eyes growing black and his stance growing wobbly.

"What...?"

The wine drinks.

"But I'm always one step ahead." She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until their noses practically touched. "Let's do this again some time." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go and walking towards the window. She gave him one last wink before jumping out. He quickly ran to the edge and saw that she had already disappeared. He fell to his knees, and everything went black.

* * *

Toma decided to shut the case down, even though they had found the culprit. All possible leads had disappeared, and the place where _Miss Rein_ resided shut down. Miss Jackson was no more.

"You know, I'm gonna miss this place." Rein commented as she watched the empty building.

"It would have stayed that way if you hadn't decided to approach the detective." The short man replied. Rein punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh come on Fango! Things turned out pretty okay." She said. Fango shrugged. Elizabetta on the other hand frowned.

"You think its easy to run a business while hiding a criminal?" She asked sourly. Rein shrugged as she pulled her hood over her head. "Now we have to find a new hide out."

"And we have the police on our tail." Fango added bitterly. All Rein could do was laugh.

"I'd say that's a good thing." She stared at the two of them. "I get to see that detective again." The two rolled their eyes as they watched her toss her signature card in front of the building.

 _With love, Miss Rein_

* * *

 **This totally wasn't what I had in mind but oh well. Also I hope you realize there was no research put into the police and investigation part soooo. Thanks lovelies! I know I should be concentrating on Of Princesses and Princes, but I'm not feeling it and Pokemon GO has taken over my life. There will not be a continuation.**


End file.
